falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Red Eye's Army
Red Eye's Army is an industrial, militant organization. The army is composed of ponies and griffins who work under Red Eye. History Red Eye's army saw it's beginnings when Red Eye took over his Stable and forced it to open up to the Wasteland. Red Eyes stable had cybernetic technologies far more advanced and excessive than was neccesary. The aim of his stable was to promote the Earth Pony way of leadership. When Red Eye emerged from his stable, he had it dismantled and used to build shelter, he over an indisclosed amount of time took over Fillydelphia. Once he had control of Fillydelphia, he began working to rebuild it, and needed 'volunteers' (Slave labour) to make it possible. Red Eye built up a powerful army of slavers who would buy or find slaves for his army. Using his charismatic charm, Red Eye kept Fillydelphia under his hoof and set about building schools to brainwash Fillys and Colts into being loyal to him. At some point Red Eye made formal contact with the Goddess who formed an alliance with Red Eye. He sent her unicorns which made them all the more valuable in the wasteland slave market. The Goddess in turn sent Alicorns to monitor and assist Red Eye in his operation. Red Eye learned what the Goddess's plans were and brought many Griffins to his side. Most notable was the slave master and enforcer Stern. When the Goddess was killed, many Alicorns flocked to Red Eye for leadership. He promised to make Male Alicorns in exchange for their services. Red Eye's army had access to many industrial facilities in Fillydelphia, allowing them to manufacture weapons, armour and ammunition. They also had access to cybernetic enhancements which Red Eye would sometimes give out to valuable assets. The most notable example being an ancient Dragon Wyrm found within the Everfree Forest. The Dragon was so old it couldn't even move under it's own power. Red Eye gifted it Cybernetic augments in exchange for it's loyalty and placed an EMP grenade in it's head that would be detonated if it betrayed Red Eye. Red Eye had access to massive stores of Flamer fuel which was used to purge the Everfree forest of most of it's dangerous plant and wildlife. The trees were unaffected due to their unique nature. When Red Eye was killed, the remnants of his forces continued to fight the Enclave. Any survivors were likely brought under the control of Gawdyna Grimfeathers and her Talons when the fighting finished. Epilogue Traits Culture Technology Notes & Trivia Portrayal in other Stories Project Horizons In Project Horizons, Red Eye's army and more specifically his Slavers have been shown active in the Hoofington region. Red Eye had an arrangement with the trading hub Paradise, which dealt in slaves. Red Eye took over Paradise and became a force in the Hoof, enslaving Ponies to work in Fillydelphia or his army. According to DJ Pon3/Homage on the radio. Blackjack encountered Red Eye's slavers on occassion and freed a group of Slaves from their clutches. It was also revealed on Blackjack's return to the Hoofington area, after her extensive cyberpony conversion, that Red Eye was shipping in flamer Fuel from Hoofington to supply his soldiers in everfree. The Griffin Vermilion, a very large, cybernetically augmented Griffin wearing impressive black & red armor, was sent by Red Eye to ensure Sanguine got Chimera working. Vermilion isn't one for patience and almost wiped out the population of Chapel. He was stopped by Blackjack and her friends, Sanguine got EC-1101 and left for Hippocratic Research alongside Vermilion. Vermilion's Talons eventually grew tired of Sanguine's lack of results and left him at the mercy of Blackjack. Vermilion has since taken over Paradise for Red Eye, Bottlecap has offered Blackjack a reward for reclaiming Paradise for the Traders. New Beginnings A remnant group of Red Eye's soldiers were found inside an old Ministry of morale facility. They had killed most of the Ponies living in Berry Patch Vineyards and kidnapped the Filly, Earth Bound. Aurora, Arsenal and Requiem rescued the filly and killed all of Red Eye's soldiers. Little Boxes The protagonist/villain of the story, Turmoil, once worked for Red Eye's Army. However, he defected to strike out on his own and eventually founded his own Raider gang, the Insurrectionists, from the ashes of multiple raider gangs whose leaders he had defeated. Red Eye, fearing that Turmoil will become too powerful, placed a bounty on his head. Misfits One of Red Eye's generals, a Lord Zeal accompanied by a massive Alicorn named Calculare attacked the settlement of Red Light. Zeal commands an army of ponies and has his own Timberwolves at his disposal, using them as hunting dogs. Zeal built a trebuchet to assault Red Light and marched his forces into Red Light, after his Timberwolves failed to have any impact. The Don, the former ruler of Red Light knew of Red Eye's activities against the Enclave but took no action to ready Red Light's defences, implying he was a supporter of Red Eye. Morality of Property An army of slavers takes most of the town of Maregaton as slaves, after managing to knock out most of the gathered townsponies. The group were taking Coin Slot, Crescent Wrench and the rest of the slaves to Fillydelphia before they were beset by a mysterious mare who can control hundreds of crows. They are killed but Coin Slot and most of the slaves escape. New Roam An expeditionary force of slavers has reached the Zebra capital of Roam, and has since gone more or less unnoticed by the Legion, save for some implied hostile scuffles. However, as it turned out, the same expeditionary force that brought Doodle to Roam was, in fact, attacked heavily by the current garrison of the city: the Equestrius cohort. However, when the fleeing slavers somehow managed to ally with several powerful groups and establish themselves in the Colosseum, the cohort was ordered by Vesperiusto cease fire, otherwise the Legion would be declaring war on all of the slavers' new allies. Thus the garrison was forced to allow the slavers within the city, until the Roamana cohort from Arx and their leader, Flavianicus, managed to force the slavers led by Seashore to leave the Colosseum, and by that extent the city. Notes *They were a massive force in the Equestrian wasteland *Had a rough militaristic structure *Were armed with a variety of weapons ranging from Assault rifles to Rocket Launchers & Flamers *Had the widest diversity of any fighting force in the wasteland. Included Griffins, Alicorns, Ponies & a Cyber-dragon *Many griffins such as Stern joined Red Eye because they believed he would stand up against the Goddess whom they knew was hostile to all non-pony races Gallery RedEyesArmySymbol.png|Red Eye's Army faction symbol by Cazra|link=https://www.deviantart.com/cazra/art/FoE-faction-symbol-Red-Eye-s-Army-807366734 Category:Factions